


Sappho Help Me

by ScarlettWallflower



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettWallflower/pseuds/ScarlettWallflower
Summary: Hiding out in the library, Astrid finds her wish for companionship granted in an unexpected way





	Sappho Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr on February 2017. The title is stupid but I feel very strongly about Nyo SuFin.

If there was one thing sacred to Astrid Lindstrom, it was silence. She was a quiet, gentle soul caught in a chaotic world and frequently felt overwhelmed by all the frantic activity around here.

School was particularly difficult for her. Teachers and students alike were constantly prattling on and on in the most grating voices, the noise level sometimes making her feel physically ill and causing her to want to retreat even further into herself.

Her only respite was her half hour lunch period. She would slip into the library and camp out at a table in a back corner. No one was looking at her, talking to her, or demanding she pay attention to information she had already gotten the gist of weeks ago. As far as she was concerned, this time was the only thing that made school bearable.

Astrid smiled discreetly to herself as she pulled her novel out of her book bag. The heroine, a knight and the princess’ personal guard, was about to enact a daring rescue to save the princess from the band of assassins who’d kidnapped her.

Astrid sighed, feeling silly for how jealous she was of the main character and her love interest. All her life, Astrid had wanted to be truly romanced, made to feel like she was special and worthy of attention and love. Her greatest, most deeply concealed fantasy was one in which her beloved went to great lengths just to see or speak with her. She knew that perhaps it was cliche and narcissistic, but Astrid wanted someone who would be willing to ignore their pride and fall just as deeply in love as she had.

But Astrid knew that she was no princess and that it was highly unlikely that any dashing female knights would be coming to sweep her off her feet any time soon. Still, it was nice to have the time to be left with her fantasies.

Yes, the peace of being left to her own thoughts was sublime, it-

“Well, hey there!” A cheerful, high-pitched voice accompanied a slap on the back that nearly knocked the wind out of Astrid.

What the hell? There hadn’t been anyone in this area two seconds before! Who was this strange person accosting her in the library? Couldn’t they see she was trying to read?

Annoyance and a bit of apprehension rising, Astrid turned around to face her new “friend.”

A girl with a cute bob haircut was leaning over her shoulder and grinning.

“Hi, I’m Miina. I couldn’t help but notice how strong and formidable you look.”

Formidable? Astrid thought about how just an hour before she had done everything humanly possible to avoid being passed to during the basketball game her Phys. Ed. class had played. The coach had even called her into her office to talk to her about being more aggressive, for Pete’s sake! She was about as formidable as a newborn kitten.

She tried to come up with a clear, succinct response that would make this girl go away and let her get back to reading.

“Uhhhmmm…” was the best she could do.

“Haha, not a lady of many words, I see! That’s alright, I can do all the talking.”

Astrid was sorely tempted to inform Miina that she already was doing all the talking but kept her mouth shut for fear of egging her on.

The girl, however, needed no encouragement to continue on as if her train of thought had never been interrupted.

“The reason I came over here is because I’m starting a girl gang. A Sapphic girl gang, to be exact.” She waggled her eyebrows and nudged Astrid with her elbow.

Sapphic? Did that mean what Astrid thought it meant?

Miina glanced down at Astrid’s notebook which she had, in a cruel twist of fate, written her name on and left out in plain view on the table.

“Your name is Astrid? That’s so cute!

“Anyway, I’m pretty good at guessing things about people.” She closed her eyes and brought her fingers to her temples.

“You… ah-hah! You are a lesbian bare knuckle boxer!”

Everyone in the library whipped their heads in Astrid’s direction and stared.

“Miina Korhonen, this is a library, not a pride parade. Keep it down!” The librarian glared at the girls over the top of her glasses.

“Oops, sorry Mrs. Sheldon,” Miina called, waving. The woman just rolled her eyes and went back to her desk. Gradually, the other students lost interest and looked away.

By now, Astrid’s face had broken into a painfully hot blush. She cursed her pasty Swedish genes and tried to bury her head in her sweatshirt.

Still, this did not deter Miina. She pulled out a chair and sat down at Astrid’s side. She was quiet for a moment and Astrid prayed that perhaps the girl had suddenly gotten a grasp on socially appropriate behavior and would leave her alone.

Warm air ghosted by Astrid’s ear as Miina, way, way too close, whispered, “So, was I right?”

Astrid shot up and banged her knees on the underside of the table in response.

When she was done wincing in pain and swallowing an agonized shriek, she opened her eyes to Miina giving her a pleasant, expectant smile.

She poked Astrid on the shoulder. “Huh, was I?”

Astrid liked to think she was a nice person. She liked to think she was patient and lenient. But this was too much. This girl had intruded on her personal space and her alone time. Just as the beleaguered Astrid was about to launch into a tirade about respecting other people’s boundaries, Miina’s eyes went wide and her gaze flicked downward.

“Ooh, wow! Those are some mighty fine knockers ya got there! Gotta be Double D’s at least.”

“Don’t touch my chest,” Astrid squeaked and swatted at Miina’s approaching hand.

Miina pursed her lips and frowned, rubbing at her hand. “I knew you Swedes were modest, but you really don’t know how to take a compliment.”

Astrid could feel her sanity slipping away the longer this conversation lasted.

“What do you want from me?” she groaned.

“Oh right, the girl gang thing! Yeah, I’m actually reconsidering that idea now.”

“Why?”

Her face took on a crestfallen expression as she answered in an uncharacteristically soft voice. “Well, upon further reflection, I have realized that the point of a gang is to fight people and there are no other gangs with which to have a blood feud.”

Astrid just looked at her. “You are certifiable.”

Miina bounced back to her perky self so quickly Astrid wondered if it was possible to get emotional whiplash.

“If by ‘certifiable’ you mean a certified scuba diver, then you are correct, madame! I can teach you sometime if you want!”

“Oh my god.”

“Haha, I know, pretty cool huh?” Miina punched Astrid’s arm in what she assumed must have been a friendly gesture but it actually hurt really badly.

“Look, I know you’re probably super disappointed about the girl gang but how about this? I’ll take you out on Friday night to make up for it.”

“Wait what?”

“Let’s go out! We can drag race, go base jumping, release all the animals from the zoo. You know, normal first date stuff.”

The look on Astrid’s face must have appropriately communicated the amount of bewilderment she was feeling because Miina grinned sheepishly and said, “Or we could just see a movie and have dinner. Whatever you want.”

“Are you serious?” Astrid actually felt her heart begin to pick up speed. Sure Miina was an absolute weirdo but there was no denying that she was attractive and interesting, to say the least.

“Of course! You’re a total fox and I like your style. You really work the whole strong silent type thing.”

Astrid could feel a little flame of hope kindling in the pit of her stomach. She’d felt like an outsider for so long, partially because of her reticent personality and partially because she had thought herself to be the only girl at school who was out of the closet. But Miina seemed sweet, in her own weird little way, and suddenly the prospect of spending more time with her wasn’t so bad.

The bell rang, cutting Astrid off before she could stammer out an incoherent reply.

Miina leaped out of her chair and offered her arm.

“I shall escort you to class, milady.”

With a suppressed, slightly embarrassed smile, Astrid wound their arms together.

As they left the library, Astrid thought she should clarify something before this relationship progressed any further.

“You know I’m not a bare knuckle boxer right? I couldn’t fight my way out of a wet paper bag.”

“Yeah I know. I just wanted to talk to you and that was the first thing I could come up with.”

Astrid was, not for the first time, highly confused. “The first thing you thought of was a girl gang?”

Miina rubbed the back of her neck and laughed. “I know, totally weird. You’re so dainty and graceful like a princess. You need someone to defend your honor. No need to ask me, I’ll take the job!” She even stopped right in the middle of the hallway to strike a heroic pose.

Astrid sighed and tried to ignore the headache blossoming around her temples. She had a feeling that this would become a regular occurrence. Still, she had to admit to herself as Miina kept charging ahead and giving some grandiose speech, Miina was pretty cute. Maybe she could learn to tolerate the noise.

“Seriously though, if anyone even looks at you funny, I’ll pummel ‘em! Especially if it’s Anya Braginsky. She drives me crazy. You know, I remember this one time in fifth grade where she-”

“Miina, shh.”


End file.
